Los Destinos del Tiempo: En las alas de un sueño
by o0 IkU 2012 0o
Summary: ¿Se puede recordar un sueño del futuro?


**Hola a todos, ¿cómo han estado?, espero que bien como siempre. Verán, el otro día estaba divagando sobre el rumbo que quería darle a mi fanfic principal, decidiendo cuales de las ideas que tenía en mente utilizar y cuáles no. Estaba muy clavado en mis pensamientos cuando de pronto me di cuenta de algo: en el proceso de escribir esa historia había acumulado una gran cantidad de ideas descartadas, cada una por razones diferentes, pero todas destinadas al olvido.**

**Algunas tenían potencial, o tal vez solo les tenía cariño, quien sabe, pero siempre me dolía tener que dejarlas atrás. Por eso decidí que aquellas a las que considero las mejores finalmente puedan ver la luz, aunque sea en formas de pequeñas historias individuales que pueden ser leídas e interpretadas por sí solas pero que a la vez también influyen en la trama de mi fanfic principal, aunque no de forma directa, son más bien una especie de extras que amplían y explican un poco mejor el universo que intento relatar.**

**Bueno basta de explicaciones, seguramente después de leer la primera me entienden mejor, ojalá y les guste tanto como a mí me gustó escribirla.**

**SOBRE LOS DERECHOS DE AUTOR: "En las alas de un sueño" es un trabajo derivativo el cual está basado en ideas, personajes y escenarios originales de The Legend of Zelda® a la vez de contener conceptos propios del escritor, ajenos a la serie. Nintendo® posee los derechos de autor de The Legend of Zelda®. Esta historia no fue escrita con fines de lucro.**

* * *

**La leyenda de Zelda**

**En las alas de un sueño**

**Los Destinos del Tiempo**

_**El sueño del mañana…  
No se volverá a repetir...  
Las advertencias de la vida...  
Pueden llegar antes o después...**_

* * *

"Había gritos y truenos, rayos gigantescos con formas de serpientes explotaban sin piedad en las tempestades de un cielo rojo y moribundo mientras los pedazos en llamas de una luna rota se esparcían sin remedio hacia la deriva infinita del vacío. Esa fue la primera y última vez que vi a mi madre, había una lágrima en su mejilla, y muchas más en sus ojos mientras me entregaba para siempre al destino, en los brazos de mi padre. El cielo también lloraba, eran lágrimas de fuego que azotaban a la tierra con muerte y destrucción. Él corría, mi padre corría, conmigo en su izquierda, y su espada en la derecha, vieja compañera, experta en las batallas, ya había probado la sangre ese día. No le fue difícil salir entre las columnas de mármol resquebrajadas, ni esquivar los techos de roca que se venían abajo, ni siquiera el hermoso río encanalado que se había desbordado pudo detenerle, tampoco tuvo problemas con los demonios alados que le querían arrebatar a su hijo. Ni sus metales podridos y oxidados, ni sus crueles cuernos, ni siquiera sus largos colmillos lograron alcanzarle, no, lo verdaderamente increíble fue cuando llegó al borde de la ciudad, hasta donde se abría un océano de nubes que terminaba en el horizonte, y nada más. Aquel hombre, cuyo rostro apenas recuerdo, se lanzó al abismo sin soltarme y juntos comenzamos a caer, el viento nos golpeaba intensamente, silbando con locura, recuerdo el giro que dimos hacia enfrente, antes de aterrizar a la perfección sobre una piel con escamas... nuestra salvación voladora. Después de eso tan solo volamos... volamos en las alas de un sueño hasta que nos perdimos en una tierra que cayó más allá del tiempo y las estrellas."

* * *

Link se puso de pie en su casa del árbol, era de madrugada, se acababa de despertar. Tenía la mirada perdida en el vacío, como un sonámbulo, se dirigió a la puerta que daba hacia el balcón sin siquiera ponerse sus botas, una vez afuera se detuvo, la luna llena dominaba el cielo nocturno, bañándolo con su fría luz de plata, los ojos del joven Hylian eran como un par de zafiros que llameaban intensamente en aquella oscuridad del bosque. De pronto inhaló una gran y repentina bocanada de aire, se inclinó hacia delante y brincó desde su casa hasta el suelo, dando en pleno aire un giro mortal hacia delante, esa fue la primera vez que lo hacía, pero no sería la última.

A la mañana siguiente, uno de los hermanos Sabe-lo-todo caminaba por casualidad enfrente de la casa de Link cuando lo descubrió agachado frente a la base de su árbol, justo a la izquierda de la escalera, parecía tan ensimismado que ni siquiera había notado la presencia de su vecino.

—¿Qué hay, Link? —lo saludó amablemente mientras se acercaba con curiosidad, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Finalmente lo encontró haciendo un dibujo sobre la corteza con algunas tizas blancas, el niño Kokiri se tuvo que levantar el enorme y pelirrojo copete de la frente para poder ver mejor, después inclinó la cabeza, extrañado.

—¿Qué tipo de criatura es esa?, ¿acaso pretendes que sea una lagartija gigante? —preguntó en son de broma mientras se rascaba la cabeza con una mano.

—No lo sé —le contestó Link en seco, recién terminando los últimos detalles de su obra— tan solo recuerdo haberla visto en algún lugar, en un sueño tal vez.

—Ha ha, si claro, ¿sabes? a veces eres muy extraño Link, pero supongo que eso no debería sorprenderme, y por cierto ¿quien es ese que pelea contra la lagartija? —el dedo del pelirrojo ahora señalaba hacia la pequeña silueta de un hombre que parecía hacerle frente a la bestia armado con un escudo y la hoja de una espada.

—Eso... —Link parecía esforzarse por encontrar algo que sabía que estaba en su mente, solo que no en donde— eso no lo recuerdo —dijo al fin mientras le dirigía una triste mirada a las vastas y enormes nubes que se extendían allá arriba, en el cielo misterioso...

FIN.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, se agradecen enormemente los comentarios y las críticas, pienso hacer más historias de este estilo, ojalá las sigan leyendo.**

**Hasta luego, no dejen de escribir.**


End file.
